Cherokee Roses
by HardyGirl528491
Summary: This is just a series of connected and unconnected Caryl drabbles! The plot bunnies grabbed me and I decided to let them take me down the Caryl hole! M for Dixon mouth of course and you never know maybe other stuff too!
1. Pregnant

A/N -

Hey guys so here is the first of my Caryl drabbles! I don't know about y'all but I'm having serious Walking Dead withdrawals! I'm not sure I can make it till October! Anyways because of that I have been reading a lot of Caryl fics and then I was at work one night super bored and the pilot bunnies took over my mind and this is the result!

I hope y'all like it let me know what you think!

Disclaimer- I own nothing I just like to play in the sandbox! Plus if I did we would already have Carol and Daryl together in the show not just in our minds!

* * *

Carol paced back and forth in their room. How was she going to tell him this? How would he react? She knew he would at least be there for her. He was a man of honor after all, but would he resent her forever? She was suddenly grateful that they had cleared out and fortified the rest of the prison and that they had moved out of the cell into the offices they had found. She did not want to have this conversation with him, with only cell bars and a light blanket for privacy. If she was being honest, she was still shocked. She had been so sure she would not be able to have anymore kids after Sophia and yet there was that little stick on the desk mocking her with a tiny plus sign. She sighed and felt herself sink down onto the bed. It was no use getting so worked up over something that couldn't be avoided. She walked over to the desk and put the test in the drawer and decided to go help with dinner while she waited for Daryl to get back from his hunt. She walked into the mess hall and saw Beth working to get everything ready.

"Hey Beth, what can I do to help sweetie?"

Beth looked up and smiled brightly at Carol.

"Well I still need to cook up that rabbit that Daryl caught yesterday..."

"Ok I'll take care if it." Carol said sweetly as she moved toward the cooktop.

She began cutting up the meat into chucks for the stew that Beth had started. Carol finished cutting up the meat and moved it to the cast iron frying pan to begin searing the meat. As she set the chunks in the pan she was suddenly over whelmed with the scent of cooking meat and then a wave of nausea. Carol covered her mouth and ran out to the yard and threw up what little was in her stomach.

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTW DTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

Daryl was walking back toward the prison, having just finished a extremely successful hunt. He had 9 squirrels and 2 rabbits strung up on his belt and a decent sized buck slung over his shoulders. He was feeling pretty good. They hadn't had a problem in a few months and he was returning to his family with enough food for a good meal and some jerky for later. As he came closer his thoughts wandered to the woman who had captured his heart. He was happier then he had any right to be. As he made it to the gate he saw Carol run out of the cell block and just as he began to smile at seeing her, she bent over and threw up all over the concrete steps.

" the hell!" he whispered to himself.

He quickly opened the lock to the gate and slid the gate open, and closed it back once he was inside the yard. He threw the buck down and ran full speed towards his woman.

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTW DTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

Carol was dry heaving as she heard Daryl run up behind her. She groaned internally, I guess we're doing this now. The youngest Dixon stopped behind her and gently placed his hand on her back, rubbing small circles.

"Ya okay, woman? Wha's wrong?"

He sounded worried and Carol was getting more and more nervous.

"Yeah I'm okay. We need to go talk though."

She turned around as she said this and saw a look of terror in his eyes.

"No, no it's a good thing, at least I think it is..."

Carol said softly as she grabbed his hand and held it. Daryl nodded gently and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"I gotta go get that buck and skin it and the rest-a-these. Why don' you go rest in the room fer a bit. I'll bring our dinner in and then we can talk." Daryl mumbled.

Carol nodded her head and made her way to their room. She put on her sweatpants and one of Daryl's long-sleeved flannel shirts. She grabbed the book, that she had taken from the prison library, and the lantern, crawled into bed and settled in to wait for Daryl.

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTW DTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

As he was skinning and dressing the deer all Daryl could think of was what the hell it was that Carol wanted to talk about and why the hell she had gotten sick. He was nervous and that made him irritated. So he sped through the process unceremoniously leaving the meat for Beth and Maggie to deal with. He gruffly grabbed two bowls of stew and a couple of water bottles; informing the others that he and Carol had shit to deal with and they'd see them tomorrow and he marched down the halls of the prison till he reaches the door to the room he now shared with Carol. When he stepped into the room he smiled slightly at the sight of Carol asleep in one of his shirts looking incredibly peaceful in her sleep. Daryl set the bowls and bottles down on the desk and sat on the edge of the bed to slip his boots off. He then shrugged his crossbow off his shoulders setting it gently down right next to his side of the bed. He stood and moved over to the pile of clean clothes and slipped on the sweatpants he slept in. Daryl moved over to the bed and looked at his woman sleeping peacefully and hugging his pillow tightly to her. He smirked loving how she looked sleeping in his clothes. He gently brushed his hand over her shoulder and kissed her forehead.

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTW DTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

Carol felt a familiar rough hand brush her should and then chapped lips on her forehead she smiled and cracked her eyes slightly.

"Hey" she whispered sleepily.

Daryl smirked at her and cupped her cheek in his hand.

"Hi woman. Brought ya some dinner."

He seemed nervous. Carol sighed and sat up in the bed, she turned so she was facing him in the bed, she turned so she was facing him in the bed. She looked at him and decided that it was probably best to just tell him. He huffed and grabbed her hands,

"Carol, just tell me."

She sighed and looked up into his eyes,

"I'm pregnant." She whispered.

She immediately studied her hands in an attempt to avoid seeing something she didn't want to see on his face.

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTW DTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

"I'm pregnant" he heard Carol whisper.

His mind went into overdrive as soon as he heard those two words. He stood up from the bed and started pacing around the small room. He started to chew on the dead skin on his thumb. All he could think about was how was he even going to be a proper father. It's not like his Pa was any type of role model when it came to raising kids. The more he thought about it the more worried he got, they already had Judith, how could they manage two babies when they barely managed with the one they already had. He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard Carol crying softly into a pillow. He stopped pacing and looked at his woman. He frowned slightly. He knew what as going on in her head, he always did. She had most likely convinced herself that he wouldn't want this or be happy about it. He knew that she thought he would feel trapped by this, but she was wrong on all counts. He got back onto the bed and put his hand on her back, rubbing gentle circles on her back trying to calm her down.

"I'm so sorry, you don't have to stay if you don't want to."

She said slightly muffled by the pillow she still clung to. He stiffened when he heard her say that. How could she think he would leave her? Fuck, he loved this woman he wouldn't dream of leaving her ever. He reached out to her chin and gently moved it so she was looking straight into his eyes.

"Carol, I ain't goin' nowhere, ya here me. I ain't gonna lie I'm fuckin scared. I don't know the first thing bout being somebody's dad, but I'm also happy. This ain't gonna be easy but we'll make it work."

Carol smiled at him as he said this. He placed his hands on her checks gently and pulled her in for a soft kiss. He pulled away and smiled softly.

"I love ya, woman. We're in this together and I ain't gonna say I'm not scared but I'm happier than I've been in a long time."

As he said this one of his hands drifted to her stomach.

"I'm gonna do whatever I gotta do to keep you both safe."

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTW DTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

She couldn't believe she had been so worried. What he had just told her was so Daryl she should have known. She smiled as he rubbed small circles on her almost imperceptible baby bump. He was going to be a great father, she knew it even if he didn't. She sighed heavily and he looked up at her with questioning eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing I'm just tired. Will you lay with me till you have to leave for watch?"

Daryl smiled.

"Don't have watch tonight got Michonne to take it. Didn't really know what to expect when I got here."

Carol laughed softly and he helped her lay down under the blankets and get comfortable so they could enjoy a rare night together when neither of them had other responsibilities. She scooted her back to his chest and felt his arm wrap around get middle his hand coming to rest on her bump. She smiled softly.

"Night Daryl"

She felt him kiss her shoulder through the fabric of his shirt.

"G'night woman."

She drift swiftly into a peaceful sleep and missed when he softly said,

"Good Night my little peanut." To the baby as he rubbed small circles over her stomach.

* * *

A/N-

Alright so there's the first one! I'm sure I will be continuing in this line of story nut I'll be sure to let you know if the drabbles are connected or not!

Thanks again to everyone for reading! Please review they are fabulous!

HardyGirl528491


	2. Crossbow

A/N -

So sorry it took me so long to get this one up! This is not necessarily connected to the Pregnant story line but it could be. Any way I really liked writing this one however I had the hardest time ending it and I'm really not happy with the ending but I don't think I'm going to come up with anything soon. So I decided to just post it and if I do come up with something I will update it then!

I am so blown away by the fact that people really liked the first drabble! The next chapter is another may or may not be connected and I am in the process of writing one that is defiantly connected!

Anyways enough of my rabbling I hope y'all like this one and please let me know what you think!

Disclaimer- I own nothing I just like to play in the sandbox! Plus if I did we would already have Carol and Daryl together in the show not just in our minds!

* * *

Rick, Daryl, Maggie, and Michonne were on a run to a town that Maggie and Glenn had found on their last scouting mission, 2 days ago. The town appeared to have been relatively untouched by looters, so the young couple had brought back what formula they could and the group began planning a large run to bring back as many supplies as they could. The group of 4 had made their way through the grocery store, a few clothing shops, a baby store and were about to start going through the large outdoor sports store that was on the outskirts of town.

"Okay lets stick together on this one, we'll start over with the guns and ammo and make our way around." Rick said to the group as they piled out of the three trucks they had brought with them.

The group nodded their understanding and began making their way through the super-center. They found plenty of ammo and a few useful guns, some even with suppressors. They made their way further into the store picking up hatchets and knives, survival gear, fishing equipment, outdoor clothing, and lots of boots. Finally they came across the archery section and Daryl took the lead. He grabbed every bolt there, wax and cleaning equipment, and a couple of quivers. He then came to the bows. He grabbed a compound bow, that was nicer than anything he had ever shot. Daryl then moved to the crossbows. The redneck hunter grabbed one of the nicest bows he had ever seen and then started looking for something in particular. He finally found what he was looking for and felt the weight, and checked the pull of the string. Perfect, he thought. He went back to the supplies area and grabbed a wrist guard. He turned and nodded at Rick; the group then made their way out of the store to finish filling up the vehicles and head home. On their way out Daryl grabbed a archery target deer. He had plans for the things he had grabbed. They loaded up the trucks and made the 40 minute drive back to the prison.

Beth opened the gate for them as they drove into the yard. The others came out to help unload the haul of supplies. This was probably the biggest run they had ever made and spirits were high within the group. Carol made her way over to Daryl's truck and began helping him unload it. She smiled when she saw all the archery equipment; she was glad he had found something for himself.

Later that night after all the supplies had been put away and a large dinner had been cooked and enjoyed. Carol found Daryl in their cell fiddling with one of the crossbows he had brought back. She smiled as she watched the man inspect the weapon, pull the string back and dry fire it. Carol couldn't help but wonder why he had brought back three different bows. she could understand the compound bow but why two crossbows he already had his original and the one Michonne and Rick had found a while back as backups. Her curiosity got the best of her, Carol cleared her throat; breaking the rough man out of his routine with the bows.

"Hey" he said softly as she came to sit next to him.

She gave him a short yet passionate kiss.

"Hey. I'm glad you made it back." Carol said softly, her hand resting on the back of his neck playing with the longer bits of his hair.

"I told ya woman, I'll always come back." Daryl said quietly.

Carol nodded and they shared a quiet smile. They lapsed into a comfortable silence.

"Gottcha somthin." He said softly.

He held up the crossbow he had been inspecting when she came in and handed it to her. Carol's eyes went wide, she had been asking him for months to teach her how to shoot his crossbow. He had always scoffed at her and walked away mumbling something under his breath, which Carol swore one time sounded like, "ain't nobody touchin her but me." She was excited to finally have the chance to learn.

"When do we start?" She said gleefully.

Daryl chuckled and gently took the weapon from her hands and sat it on the floor.

"Tommora right now I just wanna lay down and sleep fore we got watch."

Carol nodded and stood to close the curtain on their cell door. They both readied for bed which for Daryl only consisted of removing his vest and begrudgingly his boots but they were set right by the bed and could be easily thrown on at a moments notice. Carol removed her sweater and shoes with watch in a few hours neither of the pair felt the need to undress completely. They curled up into bed cuddled together and drifted to sleep.

About 4 hours later Rick woke them for their watch. Daryl grabbed both his new crossbow and hers, along with a quiver of bolts. Carol grabbed her riffle and they headed out to the guard tower. The pair climbed the stairs and eventually made it to the top of the tower, settling in for their 4 hour watch. Daryl decided to wax and lube the strings on both bows and lube the rails.

"Can you show me how to do that?" Carol asked softly.

Daryl smirked up at her. "Yeah. Jus' like this. Not to much." He instructed as she imitated his movements on her own bow.

"Thank you for this by the way." Carol said as they worked, periodically stopping to check the perimeter.

"Ain't nothin. Jus figure better than that riffle if ya tryin ta be quite…. An' stops ya from buggin me bout it so much." Daryl huffed with a small smirk.

Carol chuckled and gave his cheek a quick kiss.

"Alright, so firs go head an' try ta pull this string here back." Daryl said pointing out the things he was talking about.

Carol nodded and held the bow down like she'd seen him do so many times and tried to pull the string back. She struggled slightly but managed to get the string notched in the trigger mechanism.

"Good. Now stand straight and bring it up sorta like your rifle." He said gently.

She did as instructed. The weight was much more manageable then his bow and it seemed slightly shorter than his.

"Alright, naw don' hold it so tight to your shoulder. And move this hand here. Legs like this. Look through here."

As he was directing her stance he moved so that his front was pressed to her back with his arms around her guiding her to the correct stance.

"Now when you fire, you squeeze the trigger, never pull." Daryl said in her ear his breath hot against her skin.

She was incredibly turned on at the moment and if the bulge pressing into her ass was any indication so was he. She nodded at his last instruction and allowed his finger to guide hers, squeezing the trigger and dry-firing the bow. He turned her head to his then and captured her mouth in a bruising kiss, grabbing the crossbow out from her hands and setting it down gently as their kiss became more and more heated. He started walking back into the room and off the balcony. Their hands wandering over the others body. Carol broke the kiss and began laving her way down his neck and to his collarbone. He pulled her up then, grabbed the bottom of her shirt and ripped it over the top of her head.

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTW DTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

Later after having put their clothes back on, Daryl began explaining how the sights on the bow worked and how to load a bolt. He had her practice quickly notching the string and loading a bolt. By the time their shift was over Carol was ready to begin actually shooting. Daryl led her over to the spot in the yard where he had set up the target deer.

"Alrigh' go'head and load up."

Carol did as he said and took aim at the target.

"Good now 'member line up and deep breath, now squeeze." His hand was on the small of her back as he said this.

She followed his instructions and as she squeezed the trigger he pushed gently on her back. The bolt hit the deer in the hind leg, not the target area; she huffed and he chuckled.

"Tha's ok we'll keep workin' on it."

They worked like this till Beth came to get them for lunch. By that time Carol was consistently hitting with in the target and more times then not hitting the bullseye. Daryl thought it was time to start trying moving targets; so while Carol looked after Judith and helped Beth with the laundry, he wrangled Carl to help him rig up a way to move the deer around. They found a board of wood and a couple of desk chairs; they used the wheel bases, from the chairs, and duck taped them to the bottom of the board. Then they screwed the deers legs into the board and drilled holes in the middle of each side and in all four corners of the board. They tied some rope through each hole and when they pulled the ropes the deer would move.

Daryl went inside to get Carol and brought her out to see his creation.

"Wow guy's this looks great!" She exclaimed as soon as she saw it.

"Alrigh' get loaded up and then Carl is goin ta pull onea the strings. Do yer best to hit the target."

Carol nodded as she notched the string and loaded a bolt.

"Ya ready?" he asked.

She nodded once and took a deep breath.

"Aim where it's gonna be, not where it is." Daryl whispered right before Carl started moving the deer.

Carol took aim and squeezed. The bolt flew and then hit the ground right where the deer used to be.

"Tha's alrigh'. Try 'gain"

She nodded and loaded the bow again.

"Alrigh' kid go." Daryl yelled.

Carol took a deep breath, aimed, and let the bolt fly.

"WAY TO GO CAROL!" Carol called from where he stood.

The bolt was dead center in the bullseye. Carol smiled wide at Daryl, who was giving her his trademark smirk.

"Goo' job woman. Now do it 30 more times." He quipped as he shot her a wink, she smirked back.

They worked with the moving target until Beth dragged them in for dinner. That night Daryl gave her a shoulder massage which led to a quick round of love making and then they fell into a deep sleep in each others arms.

Over the next few months Carol became more and more efficient with her bow. Daryl began taking her out with him to hunt, claiming that if he had two people hunting he wouldn't have to be gone as long and also that they could make jerky out of what they brought back extra. Carol knew that he just enjoyed her company and that seeing her taking down game made him insanely proud. She was nearly as deadly as him with her bow after about 3 months of practice and when she took down her first buck Daryl was quick to let everyone know that it was her who had taken down the animal. He could not have been prouder of his woman.

* * *

A/N-

Ok so I hope y'all enjoyed that! I had a blast writing it!

I have not become completely comfortable with writing smut so thats why the cut but I'm getting there so hopefully we will have some soon cause I do want to but I want to give you something good and not something I hate and you will too most likely.

Ok so on to happier things!

Thank you to Escapingreality007, crystal2817, Lisab876, AIMSKYE, babygirl12020, Dakari Wolfeand, and LaurenEmilyxx for following this story!

Thank you to AIMSKYE and Dakari Wolfeand for favoriting this story!

Thank you to crystal2817 and Lisab876 for reviewing!

Y'all made my day each day I got those emails!

Thanks again to everyone for reading! Please review they are fabulous!

HardyGirl528491


	3. Scars

A/N -

So this is another of the may or may not be within the Pregnant universe. It works in and out of that universe.

This was inspired by a drawing that I found on tumblr of Daryl and Carol sitting together shirtless with their back scars on display. I don't remember who the artist was from tumblr but they are amazing!

Anyways, enjoy!

Disclaimer- I own nothing I just like to play in the sandbox! Plus if I did we would already have Carol and Daryl together in the show not just in our minds!

* * *

It was a cool early fall night and the prison was quiet besides the sounds of Hershel's snoring and Judith's soft cooing; Carol and Daryl were wrapped up together in their bunk. She never would have thought that Daryl Dixon would be one to cuddle; she had been surprised however when after their first time he pulled her back flush against his chest and held her close all night, nuzzling into her neck. The couple were currently enjoying cuddling after a long day. Carol was laying half on top of Daryl's bare chest, her fingers tracing one of the many scars that littered his body.

"Pa got mad one nigh' cause I had brough' a stray pup home. After he took the pup out back…. 'e came back in and beat me with his favorite belt buckle… never saw the pup again." Daryl said softly while he ran his fingers across he back.

They sat in silence for a while both knowing there were no words that could offer comfort. Daryl begun running his calloused fingers over a scar on Carol's back that was particularly rough. She sighed.

"One night I was making dinner and trying to help Sophia with her math homework. I lost track of time and let all the water boil out of a pot for pasta. It was one of those older pots, you know the ones with the copper bottoms?"

"Mmmm"

"Well anyways the copper melted and the whole core turned into molten metal when I picked it up. It burned through the linoleum and almost caught the cabinets on fire." Carol paused and took a shuddering breath.

"Ya don' havta talk 'bout it." He whispered into her hair.

She shook her head.

"No, I want to. I need to."

Daryl nodded and ran his hand softly over her back. Carol sighed and ran her fingers over the tattoo on his chest.

"Ed heard the ruckus and came into the kitchen; he was drunker then usual. Sophia ran to her room and he grabbed a steak knife. He beat me for a while, then turned me face down and put the knife to my skin and pulled sideways…. Had to get a friend to help me stitch it up…. He probably would have killed me if I'd gone to the hospital." Carol spoke softly and when she was finished she pressed herself closer to Daryl.

As she was telling him the story Daryl tensed up. He so wished that that dumbass prick was still alive just so he could shoot a bolt straight through his eye after he'd beaten him to a pulp. When Carol cuddled up closer he relaxed, she was here with him and no one was ever going to hurt her again. He sighed and began running his fingers along her back again. She moved her hand to his chest and trailed her fingers down towards his stomach. On his right hip she found another scar, however as she traced it with the tips of the small fingers she realized that is was actually two scars that were connected.

"Tha' firs' one I got when Pa threw me into a mirror on the wall. Then 'bout a'month later he thought it'd be funny to wake me by usin' me as an ash tray." Daryl said quietly, a distant quality to his voice, as though he were reliving old memories.

Carol moved down his body and placed a gentle kiss on the interconnected scars. They continued to trace the others scars and recount the stories attached. Eventually the couple drifted into a peaceful sleep in each others arms.

* * *

A/N-

Ok so I hope y'all enjoyed that! I was really inspired and just had to get it out! I have started writing the next chapter which will be within the Pregnant storyline!

Thanks again to everyone for reading! Please review they are fabulous!

HardyGirl528491


	4. Unsaid

A/N -

So this is the first one set firmly in the pregnant universe! I know I'm excited are ya'll? Anyway this whole chapter is just in our wonderful couples mind and is set in the very first scene of "I Ain't A Judus".

I hope ya'll enjoy this one it was really challenging but fun to write and very different cause I usually write while I'm at work I have a lot of down time especially on weeknights but this one I had to write while watching the episode closely! Anyway it was really fun and I know I'll be doing it again soon!

Disclaimer- I own nothing I just like to play in the sandbox! Plus if I did we would already have Carol and Daryl together in the show not just in our minds!

* * *

They had just come in from the yard after the devastating attack by the Governor. They had lost Axle and the front gate was decimated; leaving the grassy area between the fences filled with walkers. It would be a while before they would be able to clear it out again but they couldn't waste what little ammo they had.

Carol made her way up to the perch to check on Judith, while the others dealt with Merle and prepared Axel's body. _I'm so glad he's back safe._ She thought as she checked the makeshift crib where baby Judith lay softly cooing and wiggling around. Carol picked her up gently, humming a lullaby while rocking her from side to side. _Such a sweet little girl._ She looked up as she heard heavy footsteps on the stairs. Daryl gave her soft smile and then went to set his stuff down in the cell next to hers.

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTW DTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

Daryl was so relieved that she was okay. The only thing he had been able to think about on his way back to the prison and while fighting off the walkers that had descended on Rick, was Carol. He knew she would understand why he had left, but he also knew she might be upset with him, all the same. Really he wouldn't blame her, he was upset with himself for leaving her with so much unsaid. When they thought she was dead he had cursed himself for not having the balls to tell her how he felt. And then his joy from having found her was interrupted by the threat to Glenn and Maggie, and again he had left things unsaid. Then he had been captured by that bastard and thrown into a fight with his brother, who was somehow alive. After Rick had gotten them both out he was forced to choose between Merle and the people who had become his family. In the end he decided that if he went with Merle and let the others cool off for a day or so, they would be able to look at the situation more clearly. He had never planed to not come back. How could he? Anytime he let his mind wander it went to the woman whom he was unable to confess his love to. His entire world now revolved around Carol.

He and Rick had finally agreed on what to do with Merle for now, locking him up in the common area they used for meals. Daryl wanted to set his stuff down before Rick started the meeting he wanted to have. As he made his way up the stairs, he saw Carol standing at the perch with Ass-Kicker cooing softly to the baby, who looked to have grown more than he would've thought in just the few days he had been gone. God he had missed them both. As he passed to set his stuff down in the cell next to her's, Daryl smirked at the woman who had stolen his heart. He set his bow and pack down on the bunk made his way back out onto the upper walkway and back towards Carol. His body seemed to gravitate towards hers of its own volition. Beth came up the stairs and moved the now sleeping Jude into Carol's cell. Carol looked up and for moment they looking to each other souls. Only to be interrupted by the sound of Rick's gun being racked.

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTW DTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

They both looked down as Rick and the others began to talk. Daryl couldn't decide wether he thought they should stay or go he really wasn't sure which was the best option now that they had Judith to worry about. Carol on the other hand thought that at the moment they needed to stay for a bit and hope they could gather a few more supplies before leaving within the next week or so. However they both trusted Rick and if he said they weren't leaving then they would help him defend this place. They both listened to the conversation and when Merle pipped in with his two cents Daryl began walking over towards his brother eyeing him. He listened to what his brother said though and he did have a point, this "Governor" could starve them out if he got the high ground and there would be no hope then. Daryl would die before he watched his family be handed over to that prick. He didn't even want to think about what the bastard would do with the girls, with Carol. Carol watched Daryl closely as he stood leaning against the railing. He seemed to be thinking about something unpleasant. Carol was worried after what Merle had said she didn't think she could bear watching her family mowed down by that man and she knew she couldn't bear to think of what Daryl might do to try and save them. Hershel was then yelling at Rick as he walked out, pulling them both from those thoughts. Daryl was starting to worry about his friend he didn't seem the same since Lori's death and it didn't appear to have gotten any better since he left and returned. He resigned himself to picking up the slack that their leader had started to drop in his grief. Carol was worried about Rick he had been struggling ever since Judith's birth and the death of her mother. He had barely even held the baby in the time he had been back after rescuing Glenn and Maggie. As the man left the room they both looked back at each other. Daryl knew he had to talk with her soon he couldn't leave these things unsaid any more. Carol decided she would talk with him later that day he had to know how she felt about him wether he felt it or not she would not go another day without him knowing she loved him.

* * *

A/N-

Ok so I hope y'all enjoyed that! I have started writing the next chapter which will also be within the Pregnant storyline!

Thank you to Escapeingreality007 and again to Lisab876 for reviewing the last chapter. I hope ya'll like this one just as much!

Thank you to DixonBelle for Following this story!

Thank you to felicia2235 for Favoriting this stoy!

You guys all make me so much more excited to write!

Thanks again to everyone for reading! Please review they are fabulous!

HardyGirl528491


End file.
